


But First...Lemme Take a Selfie

by PocketPrompto



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ignis wants his own spank bank, M/M, Picture taking, Promnisweek2019, Prompto is more than willing to oblige, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Prompto doesn't have the best timing when it comes to picture taking





	But First...Lemme Take a Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Here is my entry for Day 7 of Promnis Week 2019!  
> Prompt: Prompto takes selfies while riding Ignis  
> (Please be nice, this is the first smut I've written for a Fanfic before. I am not good at it)

_ Click _

The sound of Prompto’s camera brings Ignis out of the blissful moment he’s enjoying. His eyes snap up to see his boyfriend, who he’s currently balls deep in, taking photos of himself at different angles. 

Ignis’ squeezes the blond’s hips to still his motions and Prompto whines then lowers his camera.

“What’d you stop for?” He’s slightly out of breath and just a little flushed.

“Because  _ you _ are taking pictures of yourself when you should be screaming my name.” The brunet lightly slaps Prompto’s thigh before gesturing to his camera.

“Give it.”

Prompto pouts and holds the camera back and away from Ignis.

“Nuh uh! Iggy, this lighting is  _ perfect _ . It’s the golden hour AND it’s leaving these sweet little lines on me from the blinds. It’s literally every photographer’s dream!”

He’s not  _ wrong _ , Ignis thinks. He does look absolutely delicious, despite the fact that they’re in a fairly dilapidated caravan on musty sheets that haven’t seen the inside of a washer in quite a few months, if Ignis had to venture a guess. Although, Prompto manages to look good no matter where he is so it’s not an entirely fair statement either. But, it’s sunset and the partially open blinds lets in just the right amount of orange sun to bathe his lover. However, he’s also shirtless and riding Ignis and that hardly seems like the appropriate time to be taking selfies.

“Beautiful though the lighting may be, you’re also in a fairly compromising position. Who would that photo even be for? You are aware no one can see that, right?”

Prompto grins and sets his camera on the bed beside them for the time being, then he leans in close to Ignis and nips the side of his smooth jaw.

“Well, they could be just for you and me. Our own... _ personal _ collection, you know?” He punctuates his statement with an absolutely lewd grinding of his hips. Ignis’ breath hitches at the movement and he grips tighter onto Prompto’s waist and slowly moves him on his lap. The two pick up a lazy rhythm and Prompto moans, low and sweet, in his lover’s ear.

“I promise...no one will ever see these photos...You can even take some of me from your point of view. So I can see what you see.”

Normally, Ignis would be thinking logically but it’s really hard to do that when his cock is sheathed in Prompto’s tight, hot channel so instead of denying the blond’s suggestion he nods his head instead.

Prompto smiles and pecks his lips then sits back up and hands Ignis his camera.

“Awesome. The settings are already set so just point and click. Oh and uh, get my good side.”

Ignis rolls his eyes and snatches the camera from his hands, holding it up to his face.

“Cocky, aren’t we?”

“Oh you have no idea.” Prompto places his hands on Ignis’ chest and starts to pick up a faster pace. His knees are resting on either side of Ignis’ waist and it gives him the perfect leverage he needs to lift his ass and slide it back down along his lover’s length. He turns his head to the left a bit then closes his eyes and tilts his head back to let out an absolutely salacious moan that has Ignis’ cock throbbing inside of him.

More interested in putting on a show than anything, Prompto ignores the sounds of his shutter going off and instead focuses on how he looks for Ignis. He slowly drags his nails down pale skin and watches the raised red lines he leaves in their wake. Ignis groans and archs his back just slightly, craving more of Prompto’s hands. He has to resist the urge to buck his hips into the blond lest he accidentally knock him off balance.

Prompto grins at this, seeing how much effort Ignis is putting into restraining himself. He decides to throw him a bone so he leans back and grips the other man’s knees. This new angle has Ignis’ cock pushing right up against Prompto’s prostate and gives Ignis the perfect view of his boyfriend’s red, leaking cock. Ignis turns the camera vertically and gets a full body shot of Prompto, including his own dick disappearing between his lover’s freckled cheeks.

“Gods, Prompto…” Ignis’ voice cracks halfway through and Prompto can’t help but smirk when he hears just how gone the advisor is. It’s his favorite part of being on top really, getting to see how utterly debauched he can make Ignis.

Prompto keeps his firm grip on Ignis’ knees and then begins to pick up the pace, his hips lifting off and pressing back down onto his lover’s lap. The gentle sound of skin slapping against skin starts to reverberate through the small caravan and adds to the soundtrack of their lovemaking, along with camera shutter clicks and labored breathing. Ignis abandons the camera in favor of pulling Prompto back to his chest where he reaches around and hold his cheeks open then begins to thrust up into the blond.

Prompto gasps and tightly grips Ignis’ upper arms as he moans breathily into his lover’s neck. He tries to leave kisses on the sweet skin but he ends up with something sloppy and opened mouthed instead but Ignis doesn’t seem to mind. His hips are snapping up erratically into Prompto and it’s all he can do to pull the blond’s hips down to meet his own.

“P-Prompto, I’m going to-”

“Me too Iggy, fuck me too.”

Prompto reaches between their sweat slicked bodies and wraps a hand awkwardly around his cock. After a couple of quick pumps he’s spilling himself over both of their bellies with a stuttered gasp of his lover’s name. Ignis grunts through gritted teeth and roughly presses his hips up against Prompto’s ass, coming deep within his lover.

The two lay there, a tangled mess of sweat, come, and heavy breathing until Prompto finally sits up. He grabs his camera then settles down against the crook of Ignis’ neck. He holds up the camera so that it’s pointing to their faces and grins in all his post orgasm daze.

“Say cheese!”   
_ Click _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little tidbit! I'm really not great at writing smut, like wow. But I promise I know how sex works! Writing it though? God no.
> 
> Come yell at me about how bad my smut is!  
> Tumblr: Pocket-prompto  
> Twitter: Pocketprompto


End file.
